mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Настоящий подарок
Настоящий подарок (англ. The True Gift of Gifting) — вторая песня, исполняемая в одночасовой полнометражке "Лучший подарок на свете". Русская версия= Первая часть :Спайк ::Хотел найти я ::Небычный дар. ::Подарок от души, ::Но это был кошмар. ::Ты слишком хороша. ::Я нервничал, я размышлял, ::А день всё убывал. ::Я всё перебрал, ::Но я сно мне тепеееееерь, ::У меня нет дара к дареньям, ::Мне грустно признать. ::Хотел сделать подарок, ::Но не справился опять. ::Нет дара к дареньям, ::Увы, я такой. ::Но надеюсь, мой недостаток ::Не испортил праздник твой. Вторая часть :Искорка ::Самый лучший подарок, ::Что дарили мне. ::Возможно, он маленький был ::Или большой вполне. ::Дар лучше всегда, ::Если мне друг его подарли. ::Мне не важна цена: ::Главное - это посыл. ::Настоящий подарок ::Как сердце идёт. ::Друг тебя так ценит, ::Любовь отдаёт. ::Настоящий подарок ::Не стоит ничего. ::Но дружбу верную ты дариииишь, ::Когда даришь ты мне его. :Все ::Мы дружим много лет, ::Мы идём вперёд. (Идём вперёд) ::Этот праздник сближает всех нас. ::Веселье ждёт. (И праздник ждёт.) :Пай ::А для меня, подарок друга, он ::Злата дороже. :Все ::A-а-а-а. :Пай ::Его ни купить и ни продать, ::И никто забрать не может :Все ::Настоящий подарок ::Как сердце идёт. ::Друг тебя так ценит, ::Любовь отдаёт. ::Настоящий подарок ::Не стоит ничего. ::Но дружбу верную ты дариииишь, ::Когда даришь ты мне его. |-| Оригинальная версия= Первая часть :Спайк ::I wanted to get you ::Something oh, so rare ::A gift to show I care ::But nothing can compare ::To you, that's easy to see ::But I got stressed and overthought ::Until the day was shot ::And it was all for naught ::But now it's clear to me ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::It's really pretty sad ::I tried to show I care ::But it turned out bad ::I'm not gifted at gifting ::So all that's left to say ::Is that I really hope my gifting ::Didn't ruin your holiday Вторая часть :Искорка ::The most magical gift ::That I can recall ::It could've been big or small ::Or even nothing at all ::It doesn't matter, you see ::If it's from my friends on whom I depend ::No matter what you spend ::It will be perfect to me ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free ::And you're the best there is at givin' it ::With the friendship that you give to me :Все ::We've all been friends forever ::And look how far we've come (how far we've come) ::The holiday brings us close ::And now it's time for fun (it's now begun) :Пай ::The greatest gift you give to me ::Is more precious than gold :Все ::Ah-ah-ah-ah :Пай ::Never ended, always mended ::And it can't be bought or sold :Все ::The true gift of gifting ::Is what it means inside ::We can show we care ::Spreading love far and wide ::The true gift of gifting ::Is totally free ::And you're the best there is at givin' it ::With the friendship that you give to me en:The True Gift of Gifting Категория:Песни из полнометражки "Лучший подарок на свете"